


Hospital and Home

by Sherstrade2001



Series: Be My Family [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Caring friends, F/M, Home, Hospital, M/M, Sherstrade Month, Sherstrade Month 2017, worried friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9907517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherstrade2001/pseuds/Sherstrade2001
Summary: When Sherlock first woke up in the hospital the next morning he freaked out. Both Dr. Forest and Mark Forest were there, and immediately went to Sherlock to hold him down, so he couldn't hurt himself. Greg woke up, and instantly got worried, when he saw Sherlock being held down by them. "You two get to go home around noon. We are going to keep Colin at our house for the day and tonight. We will bring him back to you guys tomorrow. Tonight though you need to rest. Sally and Paul said they would bring you some takeout, and check on you." Jackson said turning to Greg, once Sherlock was calm.Very short part cause I started falling asleep.Not edited, so sorry for mistakes.





	

When Sherlock first woke up in the hospital the next morning he freaked out. Both Dr. Forest and Mark Forest were there, and immediately went to Sherlock to hold him down, so he couldn't hurt himself. Greg woke up, and instantly got worried, when he saw Sherlock being held down by them. "You two get to go home around noon. We are going to keep Colin at our house for the day and tonight. We will bring him back to you guys tomorrow. Tonight though you need to rest. Sally and Paul said they would bring you some takeout, and check on you." Jackson said turning to Greg, once Sherlock was calm.

"Alright, thank you." Greg answered as nurse Callie came in with Colin.

"Daddy, papa, you awake!" Colin said running up to Sherlock's bed, then stopped as he remembered they are hurt.

"It's ok Colin. You just have to hug them lightly." Callie said as she lifted the two year old onto Sherlock's bed. The monitors had been removed from Greg so he stood up, and limped a little to Sherlock's bed. He sat down right next to Colin and Sherlock. Colin hugged him, and then Jackson and Mark said that they should go. Greg and Sherlock assured Colin that they would be alright. 

After Jackson and Mark took Colin, Callie made sure they both ate something, since it was ten and they were to get released at twelve. After they were done eating Callie left so they could get their trousers on, but she came back in to room to help with their shirts. Mycroft had brought them clothes, and John clothes. John had had a few bruises, and a gash on his forehead, so they kept him over night to be safe. Once they had their t-shirts on Callie and another nurse wheeled them to the waiting area, where Mycroft was signing them and John out.

"Sherlock still can barley walk. Greg can it just hurts. We will wheel them out for you." Callie told Mycroft.

"Mycie, what happened with Alex and them?" Sherlock asked his older brother.

"It doesn't matter 'Lock. Right now only you matter." Mycroft tried.

"That's not what I asked."

"Alex collapsed shortly after you were in the ambulance. He ended up getting a surgery to reset his ribs. The other two were in shock and taken into custody. Now come on, let's get you home."

"Ok." 

They took Greg and Sherlock to Baker Street and got them situated on the couch. Once they were situated Mycroft and John left. Sally and Dimmock soon arrived with takeaway. 

"Hey you two doing ok?" Sally asked.

"Yeah, we are doing fine." Sherlock replied

"That's good, and also do neither of you understand what do not get hurt means? Honestly I'm starting to think the correct answer is no." Paul said. "Sherlock why are you on the floor, by the way?"

"It needs comforting." Paul looked at Greg for explanation.

"Pain medicine." Was Greg's answer. Sherlock sat up, and started eating his takeaway, as the others did. Sally and Dimmock still were not used to Sherlock eating, and were again confused and worried. When Sherlock was finished, he got up on the couch and leaned on Greg's left shoulder. He then fell asleep, and after a little while Dimmock and Sally left.

The two slept the rest of the day with Greg waking Sherlock every few hours. Mrs. Hudson brought them up supper, and then they slept some more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy this series. Please leave comments, and kudos. Please if you have an idea for another Sherstrade story separate from this series, or part of this series leave a comment. Also please comment any thoughts or feelings.
> 
> Please be respectful, or the comment will be deleted. Thank you.
> 
> Five days left in the month! This series will continue after this month. I really hope you enjoy these. Again please leave comments, and any ideas you may have, or thoughts.


End file.
